nightlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Studio 54
Studio 54 was a legendary New York City disco located on West 54th Street in Manhattan. It opened on April 26, 1977 and closed in March 1995. It currently serves as a venue for the Roundabout Theatre Company, with a 900 seat theatre equipped with two full service bars. A successor club, Studio 54, Las Vegas opened its doors in December 1997. History Early Years The theater originated as the Gallo Opera House in 1927, and over the course of the next decade changed its name several times, being known as the New Yorker Theatre in 1930, the Casino de Paris in 1933, the Palladium Theater in 1936 and in the Federal Music Theater in 1937; later that year, it was changed back to the the New Yorker Theater. This name would remain until CBS purchased the facility in the 1950s, renaming it Studio 52. From the 1950s to the mid-1970s, CBS used the location as a radio and TV stage that housed such shows as What's My Line?, The $64,000 Question, Beat the Clock, The Jack Benny Show, I've Got a Secret, and Captain Kangaroo. The soap opera Love of Life was produced there until 1975. In 1976, CBS moved most of its broadcast functions around the corner to its storied Ed Sullivan Theater and sold Studio 52. The building was purchased and renamed for its street address (254 West 54th Street), a location already noted for another tenant in the building, famed disco record label West End Records. :) :) :) Years of Operation Studio 54 was operated by the flamboyant, openly gay, publicly visible Steve Rubell and retiring, straight silent partner Ian Schrager. Hedonistic Rubell was known for hand selecting guests from the always huge mobs outside, mixing beautiful "nobodies" with glamorous celebrities in the same venue. "Studio", as it came to be called, was notorious for the hedonism that went on within; the balconies were notorious for sexual encounters, and drug use was rampant. Its dance floor was decorated with a depiction of a Man in the Moon that included an animated coke spoon. In 1979, Rubell and Schrager were arrested and charged for skimming $2.5 million, and the club was closed with one final party, called "The End of Modern-day Gomorrah", on February 4, 1980. After its closing, several amounts of cocaine and money were found in the club's walls. The club reopened on September 12, 1981, when it was bought for $5 million by restaurant and nightclub owner Mark Fleischman. Celebrities continued to frequent the club, though the level of sensationalism was far toned down from its original levels. This second incarnation closed down in March 1986, due to changing tastes. In 1994, after becoming a strip club for a few years, the club finally reopened with much fanfare with a live concert by disco stars Gloria Gaynor, Vicki Sue Robinson, and Sister Sledge. The club again went into bankruptcy the following year until 1995, when it was acquired by the Roundabout Theater Company and renamed The Roundabout Theater at Studio 54. Roundabout Theater at Studio 54 In 1998, Roundabout staged a revival of the Broadway musical Cabaret where it operated successfully until 2004. Later, the theater hosted revivals of two Stephen Sondheim musicals: Assassins and Pacific Overtures. In 2005, Studio 54 housed a revival of Tennessee Williams's immortal drama A Streetcar Named Desire starring John C. Reilly and Natasha Richardson. 2006 will bring a revival of Kurt Weill's Threepenny Opera. The second floor of the theater is still used as a nightclub on weeks when plays are not being staged; when it does so it operates under the name Upstairs at Studio 54. In recent years, singers such as Gloria Estefan have performed there as a tour stop. Studio 54, Las Vegas After the New York club closed down in 1995, Studio 54 moved to Las Vegas, located at the MGM Grand. Designed to be a replica of the original club, it has most of the original elements and equipment, including the "Man in the Moon" (though the spoon has since been removed). The club was visited on opening night by Elton John, one of the most frequent guests at the original location. It has since become one of Las Vegas' most popular dance clubs, with a reputation for a strict door policy, but not as strict as the original's. However, the newer site is cause for contention amongst fans of the original location, who have charged that the Las Vegas venue is nothing more than Studio 54 in name only. Cultural impact During its heyday it played a formative role in the growth of disco music and nightclub culture in general, and was one of the first nightclubs to blur the distinction between "straight" and "gay" nightlife. The disco was depicted in the 1998 film 54 and was the model for the club featured in the movie, The Last Days of Disco. It was parodied in the 2002 movie Austin Powers in Goldmember as Studio 69. Noted Patrons and Performers The following is a list of some of the many celebrities who stopped by Studio 54 during its heyday. Patrons *Marc Almond *Cindy Ecstacy *Gilda Radner *George Burns *Karen Carpenter *Mae West *Salvador Dali *Paul and Linda McCartney *Betty Ford *Frank Sinatra *Debbie Harry *avante-garde director John Waters *Donna Summer *supermodel Gia Carangi *Sophia Loren *Freddie Mercury *David Bowie *Cher *heiress Kathy Hilton (mother of Paris, who has been noted to visit the Las Vegas venue) *Woody Allen and Mia Farrow *Olivia Newton-John *Madonna (during pre-stardom years, frequented the club as a "disco chick", a group of selected starlets who flirted with leading men and the photographer's camera). *Diane Keaton *John Travolta *Bette Midler *Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis *Geraldo Rivera *Elton John *Michael Jackson *LaToya Jackson *Arnold Schwarzenegger and Maria Shriver *Sylvester Stallone *Dolly Parton *supermodel Janice Dickinson *Gloria Vanderbilt *Liza Minnelli *Diana Ross *drag queen Divine *Rick James *Andy Warhol *Calvin Klein *Dave Benson Phillips *Jodie Foster *Margaux Hemingway *Lauren Hutton *b-movie actor Joe Dallesandro *Brooke Shields *Ryan O'Neal *Mick and Bianca Jagger *Barbra Streisand *Truman Capote *Bo Derek *Elizabeth Taylor *Farrah Fawcett *Christina Onassis *Halston *attorney Roy Cohn *Liberace *Donald and Ivana Trump *Warren Beatty *Christopher Reeve *Helen Gurley Brown *socialite Jocelyne Wildenstein *supermodel Jerry Hall *John F. Kennedy Jr. *Diana Vreeland *Mary Tyler Moore *Dick Cavett *O. J. Simpson *Margaret Trudeau *Mikhail Baryshnikov *David Rockefeller *Norman Mailer *William F. Buckley Jr. *Martha Graham *Muhammad Ali *Mariel Hemingway *Teena Marie *Valerie Harper *Robin Williams *Eartha Kitt *Gloria Swanson *Dustin Hoffman *Yul Brynner *Diane von Furstenberg *Zsa Zsa Gabor *porn legend John Holmes *Merv Griffin and Eva Gabor *Tommy Hilfiger *Richard Gere *Reggie Jackson *Hugh Hefner *porn legend Ron Jeremy *Raquel Welch *Bob Fosse *Rod Stewart *Goldie Hawn *Stephanie Mills *Phyllis Diller *Richard Burton *Britt Ekland *Bette Davis *John Belushi *Lucille Ball *Marilyn McCoo and Billy Davis Jr. *Ben Vereen *Nipsey Russell *Cicely Tyson *Leonard Bernstein *Karl Lagerfeld *Paloma Picasso *Lucie Arnaz *Carrie Fisher *Lorna Luft *Bjorn Borg *Steven Tyler *Doris Duke *Shirley MacLaine *Bella Abzug *Shirley Bassey *Allan Carr *Timothy Leary *Fleetwood Mac *Anne Bancroft *Barbara Cook *Tatum O'Neal *Valentino *Pele *Lauren Bacall *Jacqueline Bisset *Jack Nicholson *Swifty Lazar *Cary Grant *Edwin Torogoico *Gregory Peck *Cheryl Tiegs *Ann Miller Performers *Man Parrish *Gloria Gaynor *Chic *The Village People *Vicki Sue Robinson *Sylvester James (frequently with back-up singers The Weather Girls) *Grace Jones External links *Studio 54 History *Fansite of Studio 54 *Site selling original Studio 54 bar *Official website for Roundabout Theater at Studio 54 *Official website for Studio 54, Las Vegas Category:Broadway theatres Category:New York City cultural history Category:Nightclubs in New York City Category:1977 establishments Category:Las Vegas, Nevada Category:Disco